List of films: C
C * C Me Dance (2009) * C-Man (1949) * C.C. and Company (1970) * C'est si bon (2015) * C.H.O.M.P.S. (1979) * C.H.U.D. (1984) * C.I.D.: (1955, 1956 & 1990) * C. I. D. (1965) * C.R.A.Z.Y. (2005) * C.S.A.: The Confederate States of America (2005) Ca Ca-Cap * Ca-bau-kan (2002) * Cabaret: (1972 & 2019) * Cabaret Balkan (1998) * Cabaret Paradis (2006) * Cabin Boy (1994) * The Cabin in the Cotton (1932) * The Cabin Crew (2014) * Cabin Fever series: ** Cabin Fever: (2002 & 2016) ** Cabin Fever 2: Spring Fever (2009) ** Cabin Fever: Patient Zero (2014) * Cabin in the Sky (1943) * The Cabin in the Woods (2012) * The Cabinet of Caligari (1962) * The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari: (1920 & 2005) * Cabiria (1914) * The Cable Guy (1996) * Cacería (2002) * Caché (2005) * Cactus Flower (1969) * Caddie (1976) * The Caddy (1953) * Caddyshack (1980) * Caddyshack II (1988) * Cadence (1990) * Cadetes de San Martín (1937) * Cadet Kelly (2002 TV) * Cadillac Man (1990) * Cadillac Records (2008) * Caesar and Cleopatra (1945) * Café de chinos (1949) * Cafe Isobe (2008) * Café Lumière (2003) * Café. Waiting. Love (2014) * Caffeine (2006) * La Cage aux Folles (1978) * Caged (1950) * Caged Heat (1974) * Cages (2005) * Cahill U.S. Marshal (1973) * Cain (1918) * Cain and Abel (2006) * Cain and Mabel (1936) * Cain's Cutthroats (1971) * The Caine Mutiny (1954) * Cake (2005 & 2014) * The Cake Eaters (2009) * Cake: A Wedding Story (2007) * Cal (1984) * Cala, My Dog! (2003) * Calamity Anne's Beauty (1913) * Calamity Anne's Inheritance (1913) * Calamity Jane (1953) * The Calcium Kid (2004) * Calendar Girl: (1947 & 1993) * Calendar Girls (2003) * Çalgi Çengi Ikimiz (2017) * California Dreamin' (2009) * California Split (1974) * California Suite (1978) * Caligula (1979) * The Call (2013) * Call of the Blood (1949) * Call for Love (2007) * Call Me Bwana (1963) * Call Me Madam (1953) * Call Me Mister (1951) * Call Me Tonight (1986) * Call Northside 777 (1948) * The Call of the Wild: (1908, 1935, 1972 & 1976) *''Callas Forever'' (2002) * Calle 54 (2000) * Calling Dr. Death (1943) * Calmi Couri Appassionati (2001) * Cambridge Spies (2003) * Camelot (1967) * Camera Buff (1979) * The Cameraman (1928) * Camille: (1915, 1917, 1921, 1927, 1936 & 2008) * Camille Claudel (1988) * Camp (2003) * Camp Nowhere (1994) * Camp Rock (2008) * Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (2010) * The Campaign (2012) * Campane a martello (1949) * Camping Cosmos (1996) * Campus Mystery (2015) * El Cantante (2007) * Can't Buy Me Love (1987) * Can't Hardly Wait (1998) * Can't Stop the Music (1980) * Can-Can (1960) * Canadian Bacon (1995) * Canadian Pacific (1949) * The Candidate (1972) * Candleshoe (1977) * Candy: (1968 & 2006) * Candyman (1992) * Candyman: Day of the Dead (1999) * Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh (1995) * Cannery Row (1982) * Cannibal Apocalypse (1980) * Cannibal Campout (1988) * Cannibal Ferox (1981) * Cannibal Girls (1973) * Cannibal Holocaust (1980) * Cannibal Hookers (1987) * Cannibal King (1915) * The Cannibal Man (1972) * Cannibal Rollerbabes (1997) * Cannibal Terror (1981) * Cannibal Tours (1988) * Cannibal Women in the Avocado Jungle of Death (1989) * Cannibal – Aus dem Tagebuch des Kannibalen (2005) * Cannibal! The Musical (1996) * Cannon for Cordoba (1970) * Cannonball (1976) * The Cannonball Run (1981) * Cannonball Run II (1984) * A Canterbury Tale (1944) * The Canterbury Tales (1972) * The Canterville Ghost (1944) * The Canyons (2013) * Cape Fear: (1962 & 1991) * Cape Nostalgia (2014) * Capitalism: A Love Story (2009) * Capone (1975) * Capote (2005) * Capricorn One (1978) * Captain America (1991) * Captain America: Civil War (2016) * Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) * Captain Blood (1935) * Captain Corelli's Mandolin (2001) * Captain Horatio Hornblower (1951) * Captain Marvel (2019) * Captain Newman, M.D. (1963) * Captain Phillips (2013) * Captain Ron (1992) * Captains of the Clouds (1942) * Captains Courageous (1937) * The Captive Heart (1946) * Captivity (2007) * Capturing the Friedmans (2003) Car-Caz * The Car: (1977 & 1997) * Car Babes (2007) * Car Wash (1976) * Caramel (2007) * Carandiru (2003) * Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure (1984) * Carbon Copy (1981) * The Card Player (2004) * Cardboard Cavalier (1949) * The Cardinal (1963) * Care Bears series: ** The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland (1987) ** The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie (2005) ** Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot (2004) ** The Care Bears Movie (1985) ** Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation (1986) ** Care Bears: Oopsy Does It! (2007) * Career Girls (1997) * Career Opportunities (1991) * Carefree (1938) * Cargo 200 (2009) * Carlito's Way (1993) * Carlos (2010) * Carmen Jones (1954) * Carmencita (1894) * Carnage: (2002 & 2011) * Carnal Knowledge (1971) * Carnival in Flanders (1935) * Carnival of Souls: (1962 & 1998) * Carnosaur (1993) * Carolina (2003) * Carousel (1956) * The Carpetbaggers (1964) * Carpool (1996) * Carrie: (2013) * Carried Away: (1996 & 2009) * Carriers (2009) * Carrington (1995) * Carry On * Carry On Cleo (1964) * Cars series: ** Cars (2006) ** Cars 2 (2011) ** Cars 3 (2017) * Carson Nation (2011) * Carve Her Name with Pride (1958) * Carver (2008) * La Casa del Terror (1959) * Casa de los Babys (2003) * Casa de Mi Padre (2012) * Casablanca (1942) * Casanova (2005) * Casanova's Big Night (1954) * The Case (2007) * Case 39 (2009) * The Case of Charles Peace (1949) * The Case of Hana & Alice (2015) * The Case of the Mukkinese Battle Horn (1956) * The Case of the Scorpion's Tail (1971) * Cash: (1933, 2007, 2008 & 2010) * Cash and Carry (1937) * Cash McCall (1960) * Cashback (2006) * Casino (1995) * Casino Jack (2010) * Casino Royale: (1967 & 2006) * Casper series: ** Casper (1995) ** Casper Meets Wendy (1998) ** Casper: A Spirited Beginning (1997) ** Casper's Haunted Christmas (2000) ** Casper's Scare School (2006) * Casque d'or (1952) * The Cassandra Crossing (1977) * Cassandra's Dream (2007) * Casshern (2004) * Cast Away (2000) * Cast a Dark Shadow (1955) * Cast a Giant Shadow (1966) * Castaway (1986) * The Castle (1997) * Castle Freak (1995) * Castle Keep (1969) * The Castle of the Monsters (1958 & 1964) * Castle in the Sky (1986) * Castro Street (1966) * Casualties of War (1989) * Cat Ballou (1965) * A Cat in the Brain (1990) * The Cat and the Canary (1927) * Cat City (1986) * Cat Concerto (1947) * Cat Dog 1998 * The Cat in the Hat (2003) * Cat on a Hot Tin Roof (1958) * The Cat o' Nine Tails (1971) * The Cat from Outer Space (1978) * Cat People: (1942 & 1982) * The Cat Returns (2002) * Cat's Eye (1985) * The Cat's Meow (2002) * Cat-Tails for Two (1953) * Catacombs: (1965 & 2007) * Catch .44 (2012) * Catch a Fire (2006) * Catch Me If You Can (2002) * Catch and Release (2007) * Catch That Kid (2004) * Catch-22 (1970) * Catchfire (1990) * Category 6: Day of Destruction (2004) (TV) * Category 7: The End of the World (2005) (TV) * The Catered Affair (1956) * CatDog (1998) * Caterina in the Big City (2005) * Catfish (2010) * Cats (2019) * Cats & Dogs (2001) * Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Catscratch (2005) * Catwoman (2004) * Caught: (1949 & 1996) * Caught in the Draft (1941) * Cause for Alarm! (1951) * Cavalcade: (1933 & 1960) * The Cave (2005) * Cave of Forgotten Dreams (2010) * Caveman (1981) * The Caveman's Valentine (2002) * Cavemen (2013) * Cazuza - Time Don't Stop (2004) Cb-Ce * CB4 (1993) * Cecil B. Demented (2000) * Cedar Rapids (2011) * Celebrity (1998) * Celeste and Jesse Forever (2012) * Celia (1988) * Celine and Julie Go Boating (1974) * The Cell (2000) * The Cell 2 (2009) * Cell 211 (2009) * Cello (2005) * Cellular (2004) * Celtic Pride (1996) * Cemetery Junction (2010) * Cemetery Man (1994) * Center Stage (2000) * Center Stage: Turn It Up (2008) * Center Stage: On Pointe (2016) * The Center of the World (2001) * Central do Brasil (1998) * Center Stage (1991) * Centurion (2010) * Century Hotel (2001) * Le Cercle rouge (1970) * A Certain Magical Index: The Movie – The Miracle of Endymion (2013) * Certified Copy (2010) Ch Cha-Che * Chad Vader - Day Shift Manager (2006) * Chai Lai (2006) * Chain of Fools (2000) * Chain Reaction (1996 & 2017) * Chained Heat (1983) * Chairman of the Board (1998) * Chak De India (2007) * Chakushin Ari (2003) * chalet girl (2011) * Chalk (2007) * The Challenge: (1938, 1948, 1958, 1960, 1970, 1982, 2003 & 2011) * Challenge: (1984 & 2009) * The Challenge... A Tribute to Modern Art (1974) * Challenge 2 (2012) * Challenges (2011) * Chalte Chalte (2003) * The Chamber (1996) * Chameli (2004) * The Champ: (1931 & 1979) * Champagne (1928) * Champagne for Caesar (1950) * Champion: (1949 & 2002) * Chan Is Missing (1982) * Chance (2002) * The Chancellor Manuscript (2008) * Chances Are (1989) * Chandni Bar (2001) * Chandni Chowk to China (2009) * Chandramukhi (2007) * Chandrika (1950) * Chang (1927) * Chang Chen Ghost Stories (2015) * Chang Chen Ghost Stories (2016) * Change of Habit (1969) * The Change-Up (2011) * The Changeling (1980) * Changeling (2008) * Changes (1969) * Changing Lanes (2002) * Chaos: (2001 & 2005) * Chaos Theory (2007) * Chaos Walking (2019) * Chaplin (1992) * The Chaplin Revue (1959) * Chappaqua (1966) * Chappaquiddick (2018) * Chapter 27 (2007) * Character (1998) * Charade (1963) * The Charge of the Light Brigade: (1936 & 1968) * Chariots of Fire (1981) * Charley Varrick (1973) * Charlie Bartlett (2008) * Charlie Chan in Egypt (1935) * Charlie Chan in London (1934) * Charlie Chan at the Opera (1937) * Charlie Countryman (2013) * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) * Charlie Muffin (1979) * Charlie St. Cloud (2010) * Charlie Wilson's War (2007) * Charlie's Angels (2000) * Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003) * Charlie, the Lonesome Cougar (1967) * Charlotte et son Jules (1960) * Charlotte Gray (2001) * Charlotte Sometimes (2002) * Charlotte's Web: (1973 & 2006) * Charly (1968) * Charro! (1969) * The Chase: (1966 & 1994) * The Chaser (2008) * Chasers (1994) * Chasing 3000 (2006) * Chasing Amy (1997) * Chasing Liberty (2004) * Chasing Mavericks (2012) * Chasing Papi (2003) * Chasing Sleep (2000) * Chaste Susanne (1926) * Chasuke's Journey (2015) * Chateau de la Reine (2015) * Chatham (2008) * Chattahoochee (1989) * Che: Part One (2009) * Che: Part Two (2009) * Cheaper by the Dozen: (1950 & 2003) * Cheaper by the Dozen 2 (2005) * The Cheat (1915) * Cheaters (2000) (TV) * Cheats (2002) * Chechi (1950) * Check and Double Check (1930) * Cheech & Chong's The Corsican Brothers (1984) * Cheech & Chong's Next Movie (1980) * Cheeni Kum (2007) * Cheerleader Queens (2003) * Chelsea Girls (1966) * Chen Mo and Meiting (2002) * Chennai Express (2013) * Cheri (2009) * Cherish in Love (2014) * Chernobyl: The Final Warning (1991) * Chernobyl Diaries (2012) * Cherry 2000 (1987) * Cherry Blossom Memories (2015) * Cherry Blossoms (2009) * Cherry Bomb (2011) * Cherry Falls (2000) * Cherry Returns (2016) * The Chess Players (1977) * Chesty Anderson, USN (1976) * Cheyenne Autumn (1964) * The Cheyenne Social Club (1970) Chi-Chu * Chi-hwa-seon (2002) * Chica de Río (2001) * Chicago: (1927 & 2002) * Chicago 10 (2007) *''Chicago Cab'' (1997) * Chicken (2001) * Chicken Little (2005) * Chicken with Plums 2012 * Chibi Maruko-chan: Italia Kara Kita Shōnen (2015) * Chihayafuru: Kami no Ku (2016) * Chilbeontong sosageon (1936) * A Child Is Waiting (1965) * Child's Play series: ** Child's Play (1988) ** Child's Play 2 (1990) ** Child's Play 3 (1991) * Childhood Days (1990) * The Children (2008) * The Children Are Watching Us (1944) * Children of the Corn series: ** Children of the Corn (1984) ** Children of the Corn (2009) ** Children of the Corn II: The Final Sacrifice (1993) ** Children of the Corn III: Urban Harvest (1995) ** Children of the Corn IV: The Gathering (1996) ** Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror (1998) ** Children of the Corn 666: Isaac's Return (1999) ** Children of the Corn: Revelation (2001) ** Children of the Corn: Genesis (2011) * Children of the Damned (1964) * Children of the Dark (1994) (TV) * Children of Heaven (1999) * Children of a Lesser God (1986) * Children of the Living Dead (2001) * Children of Men (2006) * Children of the Night: (1985 & 1991) * Children of Paradise (1945) * Children of the Revolution (1996) * Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things (1972) * The Children's Hour (1961) * A Children's Story (2004) * Childstar (2004) * Chill Factor (1999) * Chimes at Midnight (1965) * Chimpanzee (2012) * China 9, Liberty 37 (1978) * China Gate: (1957 & 1998) * China Moon (1994) * China Seas (1935) * The China Syndrome (1979) * Chinaman (2005) * Chinatown (1974) * Chinese Box (1997) * A Chinese Ghost Story (1987) * Chinese Horror Story (2015) * Chinese Odyssey 2002 (2002) * A Chinese Odyssey Part Three (2016) * Chinese Opium Den (1894) * La Chinoise (1968) * Chinthavishtayaya Shyamala (1998) * The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) * Chiriyakhana (1967) * Chiriyo Chiri (1982) * Chirusoku no natsu (2003) * Chisum (1970) * Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (1968) * Chloe (2010) * Chloe and Theo (2015) * Chocolat: (1988 & 2000) * Chocolate (2008) * The Chocolate War (1988) * Choke (2008) * Choke Canyon (1986) * Chokher Bali (2003) * Chongqing Hot Pot (2016) * Choorian (1998) * Choose Me (1984) * Chopper (2000) * Chopper Chicks in Zombietown (1989) * Chopping Mall (1986) * Choreography for Copy Machine (1991) * Chori Chori Chupke Chupke (2001) * The Chorus (2004) * A Chorus Line (1985) * Chota Mumbai (2007) * Christ Stopped at Eboli (1979) * Christiane F. (1981) * Christine (1983) * Christine, Princess of Eroticism (1978) * Christmas in August (1998) * Christmas Bounty (2013) * A Christmas Carol: (1910, 1938, 1971, 1984 TV, 1999 TV, 2004 TV & 2009) * Christmas Carol: The Movie (2001) * Christmas Child (2003) * Christmas in Connecticut (1945) * Christmas Holiday (1944) * Christmas in July (1940) * Christmas with the Kranks (2004) * Christmas on Mars (2007) * A Christmas Story (1983) * A Christmas Tale (2008) * Christmas in Tattertown (1988) (TV) * Christopher Strong (1933) * Chronicle (2012) * The Chronicles of Narnia series: ** The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) ** The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) ** The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010) * The Chronicles of Riddick (2004) * Chuck & Buck (2000) * Chuck Amuck: The Movie (1991) * Chulas Fronteras (1976) * Chump Change (2004) * A Chump at Oxford (1940) * The Chumscrubber (2005) * Chungking Express (1994) * Chunhyang (2000) * Chup Chup Ke (2006) * The Church (1989) * Church Ball (2006) * Churchill: The Hollywood Years (2004) * Chushingura (1963) * Chutney Popcorn (1999) Ci-Cl * El Cid (1961) * The Cider House Rules (1999) * Cimarron: (1931 & 1960) * The Cincinnati Kid (1965) * Cinderella: (1950, 1957 TV, 1965 TV & 1997 TV & 2015) * Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) * Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) * Cinderella Man (2005) * A Cinderella Story series: ** A Cinderella Story (2004) ** A Cinderella Story: Once Upon a Song (2011) ** A Cinderella Story: If the Shoe Fits (2016) * Cinderfella (1960) * Cindy: The Doll Is Mine (2005) * The Circle: (1925, 2000, 2014, 2015 & 2017) * Circle of Friends: (1995 & 2006) * Circle of Iron (1978) * Circuit no Ōkami (1977) * The Circus (1928) * Circus: (1936 & 2000) * Circus World (1964) * Cirque du Freak (2008) * Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant (2009) * Cirque du Soleil: Worlds Away (2012) * The Citadel (1938) * Cities in Love (2015) * Citizen Cohn (1992) * Citizen Kane (1941) * Citizen Ruth (1996) * Citizen Toxie: The Toxic Avenger IV (2001) * Citizen X (1995 TV) * The City: (1916, 1926, 1939, 1977, 1994 & 1998) * City of Angels (1998) * City for Conquest (1940) * City of Damnation (2009) * The City of the Dead (1961) * City of Ember (2008) * City on Fire: (1979 & 1987) * City of Ghosts (2003) * City Girl: (1930, 1938 & 1984) * City of God: (2002 & 2011) * City of God – 10 Years Later (2012) * City Hall (1996) * City Heat (1984) * City Hunter (1993) * City of Industry (1997) * City Island (2009) * City of Joy (1992) * City of Life and Death (2009) * City Lights (1931) * City of the Living Dead (1980) * The City of Lost Children (1995) * City of Men (2007) * A City of Sadness (1989) * City by the Sea (2002) * City Slickers (1991) * City Slickers II: The Legend of Curly's Gold (1994) * City That Never Sleeps (1953) * City of Women (1980) * A Civil Action (1998) * Civilization (1916) * CJ7 (2008) * The Claim (2001) * Claire's Knee (1970) * The Clairvoyant (1935) * Clambake (1967) * The Clan of the Cave Bear (1986) * Clara's Heart (1988) * Clash by Night (1952) * Clash of the Titans: (1981 & 2010) * The Clash of the Wolves (1925) * The Class (2007 & 2008) * Class (1983) * Class of 1984 (1982) * Class of 1999 (1990) * Class Action (1991) * The Class of Nuke 'Em High (1986) * A Class to Remember (1993) * Classe tous risques (1960) * Classmates: (1914, 1924, 2006, 2007 & 2015) * Claustrophobia: (2004 & 2008) * Clay Pigeons (1998) * A Claymation Christmas Celebration (1987 TV) * Clean (2004) * Clean and Sober (1988) * Clean, Shaven (1994) * The Cleaner (2012) * Cleaner (2008) * Clear and Present Danger (1994) * The Clearing (2004) * Cléo from 5 to 7 (1962) * Cleopatra: (1917, 1934, 1963 & 1999) * Cleopatra Jones (1973) * Cleopatra Jones and the Casino of Gold (1975) * Clerks (1994) * Clerks II (2006) * Click: (2006 & 2010) * The Client: (1994 & 2011) * Cliffhanger (1993) * Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) * Cliffs of Freedom (2019) * Climbing to Spring (2014) * The Clique (2008) * Cloaca (2003) * Cloak & Dagger: (1946 & 1984) * The Clock: (1945 & 2010) * Clockers (1995) * The Clockmaker (1974) * Clockstoppers (2002) * Clockwatchers (1997) * Clockwise (1986) * The Clockwork Girl (2014) * A Clockwork Orange (1971) * Close Encounters of the Third Kind (1977) * Close Range Love (2014) * Close Your Eyes (2002) * Close-Up: (1948, 1990 & 1996) * Closed Circuit: (1978 & 2013) * Closed Doors Village (2014) * Closely Watched Trains (1966) * Closer (2004) * The Closet: (2001 & 2007) * Closet Cases of the Nerd Kind (1980) * Closing the Ring (2007) * Cloud Atlas (2012) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs series: ** Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) ** Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) * Cloverfield (2007) * The Clown Barber (1895) * Le Clown et ses chiens (1892) * Clownhouse (1990) * The Clowns (1970) * Club Dread (2004) * Club Paradise (1986) * Clubhouse Detectives (1996) * Clubland (2007) * Clue (1985) * Clueless (1995) * Cluny Brown (1946) Co Coa-Con * Coach Carter (2005) * Coal Black and de Sebben Dwarfs (1943) * Coal Miner's Daughter (1980) * The Coast Guard (2002) * Cobb (1994) * Cobra (1986) * Cobra Verde (1987) * Cock and Bull (2016) * A Cock and Bull Story (2006) * Cockfighter (1974) * Cocksucker Blues (1972) * Cocktail (1988) * Coco (2009 & 2017) * Coco Before Chanel (2009) * The Cocoanuts (1929) * Cocoon (1985) * Cocoon: The Return (1988) * Code 46 (2003) * Code Name: The Cleaner (2007) * Code of Silence (1985) * Code Unknown (2000) * Codename Cougar (1989) * Coffee and Cigarettes (2003) * Coffy (1973) * Cold Cold Heart (2007) * Cold Comfort Farm (1995) * Cold Creek Manor (2003) * Cold Fever (1995) * The Cold Light of Day (2012) * Cold Mountain (2003) * Cold Prey (2006) * Cold Showers (2005) * Cold Souls (2009) * Cold Turkey (1971) * The Colditz Story (1955) * Collaborator (2012) * Collateral (2004) * Collateral Beauty (2016) * Collateral Damage (2002) * The Collection (2012) * La Collectionneuse (1967) * The Collector: (1965 & 2009) * College: (1927 & 2008) * College Road Trip (2008) * Collide (2016) * Cologne: From the Diary of Ray and Esther (1939) * Colombiana (2011) * The Colonel: (1917 & 1974) * Color of a Brisk and Leaping Day (1996) * The Color of Money (1986) * Color of Night (1994) * The Color of Paradise (2000) * The Color of Pomegranates (1969) * The Color Purple (1985) * Colorado Territory (1949) * Colorful (2010) * Colors (1988) * Colossal Youth (2006) * The Colossus of Rhodes (1961) * Colossus: The Forbin Project (1970) * Colour Blossoms (2004) * The Colour of Magic (2008) * Colour Me Kubrick (2006) * Coma (1978) * Comanche Station (1960) * The Comancheros (1961) * Comandante (2003) * Combat Academy (1986 TV) * Combat Shock (1986) * Come Back to the Five and Dime, Jimmy Dean, Jimmy Dean (1982) * Come Back, Little Sheba (1952) * Come Blow Your Horn (1973) * Come Drink with Me (1966) * Come Fill the Cup (1951) * Come and Get It (1936) * Come and See (1985) * Come See the Paradise (1990) * Come September (1961) * Come Undone (2000) * The Comebacks (2007) * Comedian (2003) * The Comedy of Terrors (1964) * Comes a Horseman (1978) * Comfort and Joy: (1984 & 2003) (TV) * The Comfort of Strangers (1991) * Comic Book: The Movie (2004) * Comic-Con Episode IV: A Fan's Hope (2011) * Coming to America (1988) * Coming Home: (1978 & 2012) * Coming Out: (1989 & 2000) * Coming Soon (1999) * Command Decision (1949) * Commandments (1997) * Commando (1985) * La commare secca (1962) * Comme un aimant (2000) * Commissar (1967) * The Commitments (1991) * Committed (2000) * Common Law Cabin (1967) * A Common Thread (2004) * Communication Breakdown (2004) * Communion (1989) * Companeros (1972) * The Company (2003) * The Company Men (2011) * The Company of Wolves (1984) * The Company You Keep (2012) * The Competition (1980) * Compliance (2012) * Compulsion (1959) * The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes (1969) * Comrades: Almost a Love Story (1996) * Con Air (1997) * Conan the Barbarian: (1982 & 2011) * Conan the Destroyer (1984) * The Concert (2009) * The Concorde ... Airport '79 (1979) * Concrete (2004) * Condemned: (1929 & 2015) * The Condemned: (1975 & 2007) * The Condemned 2 (2015) * Coneheads (1993) * Coney Island (1943) * Coney Island Baby (2003) * Confessions (2010) * Confessions of a Dangerous Mind (2002) * Confessions of a Driving Instructor (1976) * Confessions from a Holiday Camp (1977) * Confessions of a Nazi Spy (1939) * Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009) * Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen (2004) * Confessions of a Window Cleaner (1974) * Confetti (2006) * Confidence: (1980 & 2003) * Confidentially Yours (1983) * Conflict (1945) * The Conformist (1971) * Confucius (1940 & 2010) * Congo (1995) * Congo Jazz (1930) * The Conjuring (2013) * The Conjuring 2 (2016) * A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court (1949) * Connie and Carla (2004) * The Conqueror (1956) * Conquest (1937) * The Conquest of Everest (1953) * Conquest of the Planet of the Apes (1972) * Conquest of Space (1955) * Consenting Adults (1992) * Conspiracy (2001) (TV) * Conspiracy Theory (1997) * The Conspirator (2010) * The Conspirators: (1924, (1944) & 1969) * A Constant Forge (2000) * The Constant Gardener (2005) * Constantine (2005) * Constellation (2007) * Consuming Passions (1989) * Contact (1997) * Contagion (2011) * Contempt (1963) * The Contender (2000) * Continental Divide (1981) * Contraband: (1940, 1980 & 2012) * The Contract (2006) * Control (2005) * Control (2007) * Control Room (2004) * The Convent (2000) * The Conversation (1974) * A Conversation with Norman (2005) * Conversations with Other Women (2006) * Convict 13 (1920) * Conviction (2010) * Convoy: (1940 & 1978) Coo-Coy * Coogan's Bluff (1968) * The Cook (1918) * The Cook, the Thief, His Wife & Her Lover (1989) * Cook Up a Storm (2017) * Cookie (1989) * Cookie's Fortune (1999) * The Cookout (2004) * Cool and the Crazy (1994) * Cool Hand Luke (1967) * Cool as Ice (1991) * Cool Runnings (1993) * Cool World (1992) * The Cool World (1964) * A Cool, Dry Place (1998) * The Cooler (2003) * Cooley High (1979) * Coonskin (1975) * A Cop (1972) * Cop (1988) * Cop Hater (1958) * Cop Land (1997) * Cop Out (2010) * Copper Mountain (1983) * Copperhead (2013) * Cops (1922) * Cops and Robbers (1973) * Copycat (1995) * Copying Beethoven (2006) * Coral Reef Adventure (2003) * Coraline (2009) * ''Corazón salvaje (1956) * Le Corbeau (1943) * Corbett and Courtney Before the Kinetograph (1894) * The Core (2003) * Coriolanus (2011) * Corky Romano (2001) * The Corn Is Green (1945) * A Corner in Wheat (1909) * Cornered (1945) * A Corny Concerto (1943) * The Corporation (2003) * Corpse Bride (2005) * The Corpse Grinders (1971) * Corpse Party (2015) * The Corpse Vanishes (1942) * Corridors of Blood (1958) * Corrina, Corrina (1994) * The Corruptor (1999) * Corvette K-225 (1943) * Corvette Summer (1978) * Cosmopolis (2012) * Così (1996) * The Cottage (2008) * A Cottage on Dartmoor (1929) * The Cotton Club (1984) * The Couch Trip (1987) * The Counselor (2013) * Counsellor at Law (1933) * Count Dracula (1970) * The Count of Monte Cristo: (1934 & 2002) * Count Three and Pray (1955) * Count Yorga, Vampire (1972) * Countdown: (1968, 2004 & 2011) * Countdown to Looking Glass (1984) (TV) * The Counterfeiters (2006) * Countess Dracula (1972) * A Countess from Hong Kong (1967) * Country (1984) * The Country Bears (2002) * The Country Girl (1954) * Country Strong (2011) * Coup de Grâce: (1969 & 1976) * Coup de Torchon (1981) * Couples Retreat (2009) * Courage Under Fire (1996) * Courageous (2011) * The Court Jester (1956) * The Courtship of Eddie's Father (1963) * Cousin, cousine (1976) * Cousins (1989) * Les Cousins (1959) * The Cove (2009) * The Covenant (2006) * Cover Girl (1944) * The Covered Wagon (1923) * Cow (2009) * The Cow (1969) * Cowards Bend the Knee (2003) * Cowboy (1958) * Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2001) * The Cowboy Way (1994) * The Cowboys (1972) * Cowboys & Aliens (2011) * Coyote Ugly (2000) Cq-Cz * CQ (2001) * A Crack in the Floor (2000) * Crack-Up (1946) * Cracked Eggs and Noodles (2005) * Crackerjack (2002) * Cracking Up (1983) * Cradle 2 the Grave (2003) * Cradle of Fear (2001) * Cradle Will Rock (1999) * The Craft (1996) * The Cranes Are Flying (1957) * Crank (2006) * Crank: High Voltage (2009) * Crash: (1996 & 2004) * Crash Landing (1999) * The Crawling Eye (1958) * Crawlspace (1986) * Crayon (2010) * Crazed Fruit (1956) * The Crazies: (1973 & 2010) * Crazy: (1999, 2000 & 2007) * Crazy in Alabama (1999) * Crazy Eights (2006) * Crazy English (1999) * Crazy Heart (2009) * Crazy As Hell (2002) * Crazy Love (2014) * Crazy New Year’s Eve (2015) * Crazy Stone (2006) * The Crazy Stranger (1998) * Crazy, Stupid, Love. (2011) * Crazy/Beautiful (2001) * Creation: (1931 & 2009) * Creature (1985) * Creature from the Black Lagoon (1954) * Creature from the Haunted Sea (1961) * The Creature Walks Among Us (1956) * Creed (2015) * Creed II (2018) * Creep: (2004 & 2014) * Creep 2 (2017) * The Creeping Flesh (1973) * The Creeping Terror (1964) * Creepozoids (1987) * Creepshow series: ** Creepshow (1982) ** Creepshow 2 (1987) ** Creepshow 3 (2007) * Creepy (2016) * The Cremator (1969) * The Crew (2000) * A Cricket in the Ear (1976) * Cries and Whispers (1973) * Cries Unheard: The Donna Yaklich Story (1994) * Crime Doctor (1943) * The Crime of Father Amaro (2002) * The Crime of Monsieur Lange (1936) * Crime and Punishment in Suburbia (2000) * Crime Hunter (1989) * Crime Spree (2003) * Crime Wave (1954) * Crimes of the Future (1970) * Crimes of the Heart (1986) * Crimes and Misdemeanors (1989) * Crimes of Passion (1984) * Crimewave (1985) * Criminal: (2004 & 2016) * Criminal Law (1989) * The Criminal Life of Archibaldo de la Cruz (1955) * Criminal Lovers (1999) * Crimson Peak (2015) * The Crimson Permanent Assurance (1983) * The Crimson Pirate (1952) * The Crimson Rivers (2000) * Crimson Rivers II: Angels of the Apocalypse (2004) * Crimson Tide (1995) * Crisis (1946) * Criss Cross (1949) * CrissCross (1992) * Christ Stopped at Eboli (1979) * Critic's Choice (1963) * Critters series: ** Critters (1986) ** Critters 2: The Main Course (1988) ** Critters 3 (1991) ** Critters 4 (1992) * Crocodile (2000) * Crocodile 2: Death Swamp (2002) * Crocodile Dundee series: ** Crocodile Dundee (1986) ** Crocodile Dundee II (1988) ** Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles (2001) * The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course (2002) * Cromwell (1970) * Cronos (1993) * The Croods (2013) * Crooked Arrows (2012) * Crooklyn (1994) * The Crop (2004) * Cross Creek (1983) * Cross of Iron (1977) * Crossed Lines (2007) * Crossfire (1947) * Crossing the Bridge: The Sound of Istanbul (2005) * Crossing Delancey (1988) * The Crossing (2000) * The Crossing Guard (1995) * Crossing Over (2009) * Crossover: (1980 & 2006) * Crossroads: (1937, 1942, 1976, 1986 & 2002) * Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon (2000) * Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny (2016) * Croupier (1998) * The Crow series: ** The Crow (1994) ** The Crow: City of Angels (1996) ** The Crow: Salvation (2000) ** The Crow: Wicked Prayer (2005) * The Crowd (1928) * Crowned and Dangerous (1997) * Crows and Sparrows (1949) * The Crucible: (1914, 1957, 1996 & 2011) * Crude (2009) * Crude Oil (2008) * Cruel Intentions series: ** Cruel Intentions (1999) ** Cruel Intentions 2 (2001) ** Cruel Intentions 3 (2004) * The Cruel Sea (1953) * Cruel Story Of Youth (1960) * Cruel and Unusual (2006 & 2014) * ''Cruel, Cruel Love (1914) * Cruising (1980) * Crumb (1994) * The Crusades (1935) * The Crush (1993) * Crush (2001) * Crush and Blush (2008) * Crustacés et coquillages (2005) * Cry of the Banshee (1970) * Cry of the City (1948) * Cry Danger (1951) * A Cry in the Dark (1988) * Cry Freedom (1987) * Cry Me a River (2008) * Cry of the Werewolf (1944) * Cry Wolf: (1947 & 2005) * Cry Woman (2002) * Cry, the Beloved Country: (1951 & 1995) * Cry-Baby (1990) *''Crying Freeman'' (1996) * The Crying Game (1992) * Crying Out In Love (2016) * Crying Out Love in the Center of the World (2004) * Cría cuervos (1976) * Cuba (1979) * Cuban Rebel Girls (1959) * Cube series: ** Cube (1997) ** Cube 2: Hypercube (2002) ** Cube Zero (2004) * The Cuckoo (2002) * Cuckoo (2009) * Cujo (1983) * Cul-de-Sac (1966) * The Cup (1999) * Curdled (1996) * Cure (2001) * The Cure: (1917, 1995, & 2014) * A Cure for Wellness (2017) * The Curiosity of Chance (2006) * Curiosity Kills the Cat (2006) * The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (2008) * Curious George (2006) * Curly Sue (1991) * The Curse of the Cat People (1944) * Curse of the Demon (1958) * Curse of the Fly (1965) * The Curse of Frankenstein (1957) * Curse of the Golden Flower (2007) * The Curse of the Jade Scorpion (2001) * Curse of the Pink Panther (1983) * The Curse of the Werewolf (1961) * Cursed: (2004 & 2005) * Cut (2000) * The Cut (2007) * Cutie Honey: Tears (2016) * Cutter's Way (1981) * Cutthroat Island (1995) * Cutting Class (1989) * The Cutting Edge (1992) * Cyberman (2001) * Cyborg series: ** Cyborg (1989) ** Cyborg 2 (1993) ** Cyborg 3: The Recycler (1994) * Cyborg 2087 (1966) * Cyclomania (2001) * Cypher (2002) * Cyrano de Bergerac: (1950 & 1990) * Czech Dream (2004) * Czechoslovakia 1968 (1969) Previous: List of films: B Next: List of films: D See also * Lists of films * Lists of actors * List of film and television directors * List of documentary films * List of film production companies C Category:Lists